1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to mobile toys and, more specifically, to mobile toys such as vehicles which issue a siren sound.
2. Description of the Related Art:
It has been known to provide a toy ambulance, patrol car, etc. with siren sound generating devices. However, in the past, each different vehicle type is provided with a singular type of siren sound so that multiple vehicles would be required for a child to experience and play with vehicles having siren sounds.